


HBD Arya Stark!

by danndrea



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, Funny, Gendry is a Baratheon, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danndrea/pseuds/danndrea
Summary: Con las fotos de Maisie por su fiesta número 21, se me ocurrió escribir esto. Un poco de diversión. Nada serio.





	HBD Arya Stark!

Era un gran día para una buena celebración. Hoy era el cumpleaños número 21 de Arya Stark, esgrimista profesional y estudiante de la carrera de leyes. Estaba a un año y medio de graduarse y cuando tenía tiempo ayudaba a su padre en sus negocios. Cuando niña, la pequeña loba, como cariñosamente le decía su papá Eddard Stark, decía que no le interesaba estudiar, que ella solo viviría para viajar y ser despreocupada. Por supuesto esos pensamientos no duraron mucho, su madre Catelyn había estado tan enojada cuando ella había decidido ir un año a Bravos después de terminar la escuela preparatoria para vivir su sueño de conocer un nuevo lugar y practicar su esgrima. Inmediatamente su padre la apoyó y ella se fue prometiendo regresar y estudiar una carrera universitaria que le asegurara su futuro. Por supuesto ella había aceptado a regañadientes pero así lo hizo, un año después regresó y comenzó su carrera para ser abogada. Sorprendentemente Arya encontró su vocación después de que su hermana Sansa, se metiera en un grave problema hace tres años, todo porque estaba saliendo con el imbécil de Ramsey Bolton y éste era un estúpido con dos neuronas que vendía droga, por supuesto su hermana no lo sabía, pero en el momento en que la quiso involucrar en sus negocios ella dijo que no y salió buscando a su hermana por miedo al idiota. Arya había encontrado a Sansa en el aeropuerto y la había llevado a su departamento. Ése día, la pequeña loba había decidido que quería ayudar no solo a su hermana sino a muchas mujeres que vivieran una situación así. Es por eso que regresaron a Invernalia y metieron a ése imbécil a la cárcel. Meses después había sido asesinado por otro de los reos. Al menos un problema menos, Arya y Sansa habían estado de acuerdo en eso. Pero lo bueno de todo lo que había pasado era que se encontraban más unidas, se habían vuelto verdaderas amigas y eso era genial debido a que cuando niñas, como son tan diferentes, habían pasado peleando todo el tiempo. Así que cuando Arya dijo que festejaría en grande su cumpleaños, Sansa saltó de alegría y ayudó a su hermana en todo. Iba ser la fiesta del año.

Arya estaba en su habitación profundamente dormida, cuando sus hermanos irrumpieron repentinamente. Sansa, Bran y Rickon saltaron con alegría en su cama mientras cantaban el “happy birthday”. Arya solo se movió y se tapó la cara ella quería seguir durmiendo.  
-¡Vamos Arya! Te trajimos un pastel de limón, como te gusta- Rickon el más pequeño del clan Stark le decía a su hermana para que se levantara.  
-Oh, eso cambia las cosas- Arya toda adormilada dijo, mientras se incorporaba en la cama.  
-Oh Arya tenemos tantas cosas que hacer hoy- Sansa estaba sumamente feliz.  
-Quisiera definitivamente quedarme a dormir aquí- Arya dijo frunciendo el ceño.  
-Pero es tu cumpleaños hermana, no seas aguafiestas- Bran se acercó a su hermana mayor y la envolvió en un abrazo fuerte.  
-Mamá dice que tienes que bajar a desayunar. Ha hecho mucha comida deliciosa- Rickon habló.  
-Pero debes ducharte primero Arya- Sansa regañó.  
-Con un demonio, ¡quiero comer!  
-Primero lo primero, así que vamos, que tenemos un gran día- Con esto Sansa se llevó el pastel y a los chicos dejando a su hermana para que se duchara.  
Mientras tanto, Jon Stark estaba nervioso. Quería desesperadamente llegar a tiempo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermanita Arya, él trabajaba en el puerto de Dragonstone, en una de las empresas Stark que se había fusionado con la Targaryen hace mucho tiempo, era el director general de la misma la cual se llamaba Ly Ann A. Corp., y por lo mismo había tenido demasiado trabajo como para salir antes y llegar a tiempo. Era por eso que estaba en el barco “Rhaegar” que era propiedad de los Targaryen quienes habían sido tan amables de prestárselo para que fuera más fácil llegar al puerto de White Harbor y de ahí tomar un jet de su padre y aterrizar en Invernalia a tiempo. Pero por supuesto él no contaba con que sus amigos, quienes habían pasado meses diciendo que no lo acompañarían a la fiesta cambiaran de opinión y lo retrasaran. Él estaba muy enojado con ellos.  
-Vamos Jon, debes parar tu furia.  
-¡Gendry! Ni lo menciones siquiera.  
-Hemos dicho que lo sentimos- Sam habló con pena.  
-Realmente quería llegar antes de la fiesta para poder platicar con ella- Jon sonaba triste.  
-Hermano, nos quedaremos más tiempo si es lo quieres- Gendry dijo tranquilo.  
\- Es solo que no la he visto en muchos años, entre mi trabajo y que mi hermanita es demasiado escurridiza con esos viajes por el mundo, nunca coincidimos.  
-Recuerdo haberla conocido de niños- Gendry dijo tranquilo. ¿Cómo es ella ahora?  
-Oh Arya es preciosa, ¿no la sigues en instagram?- Sam dijo sin pensar.  
Jon solo rodó los ojos a su amigo. Ya era suficiente que su otra hermana Sansa saliera con el hermano de Sam desde hace un año, Dickon Tarly, no tenía la intención de que su amigo se enamorara de Arya.  
-¿Por qué la seguiría? No es como si fuéramos amigos- Gendry dijo tranquilo.  
-Arya es la mejor mujer del mundo, bueno no le digas a mi madre que dije eso, pero yo la amo.  
-¿La señora Catelyn es difícil verdad?  
-No te imaginas cuanto Sam. Madre está empeñada en que me comprometa con alguien. Dice que es momento. Por Dios tengo 27 años- Jon gritó.  
-Aparte después de lo de Ygritte, ella debe estar muy atenta a las personas con las que sales- Gendry se reía.  
-Ygritte era una gran mujer, yo la amaba mucho.  
-Sí, pero era pobre y eso fue motivo suficiente para que la guerra estallara y ni tu padre Ned pudiera ayudarte- Sam le recordó.  
-Después de todo ella se fue. Me dejó.  
-Y desde entonces no has querido salir con nadie, ni siquiera me quieres acompañar a los bares, eres un aburrido- Gendry estaba enojado ahora.  
-Es que tú eres un mujeriego Gendry- Sam habló.  
-Eso no es cierto- el toro, como le decían sus amigos se defendió.  
-Bueno, tal vez llegue el día en que encuentres a la mujer de la que quedes perdidamente enamorado.  
-Dudo que esa mujer exista- Gendry se rió.

El desayuno había sido realmente bueno, su madre se había lucido, su padre le había pedido que se reuniera con él en su despacho así que aquí estaban.  
-Pequeño lobo, estoy muy feliz por ti. Muy orgulloso, has logrado tantas cosas.  
-Gracias padre.  
-Por eso es tiempo que te de tu regalo- Ned le entregó un gran sobre a su hija.  
Arya rápido sacó los documentos que contenía y abrió los ojos. Se quedó sin palabras.  
-Y bien… Ned trató de sacarle palabras a su hija.  
-Padre, no creo que esto sea correcto.  
-Arya, siempre te he amado, pero ahora sé de lo que eres capaz profesionalmente hablando, si bien aún te falta para terminar tu carrera, creo que es momento de que empieces oficialmente a prepararte para asumir tu cargo como directora general de “The Wolf” la empresa más importante Stark y la que se encuentra en Invernalia. He visto lo mucho que trabajas y lo mucho que amas esta empresa. Hija es tuya.  
-Pero y ¿Robb? Él debería ser tu heredero.  
-Arya, Robb es arquitecto, él lleva años trabajando en la Empresa Constructora de mi amigo Robert, no dejará Desembarco del Rey por nada del mundo, aparte allá está su novia Myrcella.  
-Pero, estará furioso conmigo.  
-No tiene por qué estarlo. Con Sansa yéndose al Erye en un año cuando termine la construcción del hospital, solo quedarán Bran y Rickon, pero están en el bachillerato y la escuela secundaria respectivamente. Cuando llegue su momento también los apoyaré hija mía. Me conoces.  
Arya no sabía cuándo pero comenzó a llorar de alegría, no solo por el regalo, sino la confianza que había con ese regalo. El gran amor de su padre y de su familia. Ella era realmente feliz.  
La hermosa reunión se vio interrumpida cuando Robb Stark entró al despacho y sacudió a su hermanita de la felicidad.  
-Oh mírate lobita, estás hermosa- le dijo mientras besaba su frente.  
-Oh cállate, te extrañé mucho.  
-Ven, vamos a la sala, Myrcella quiere saludarte.  
Arya se miró al espejo cuando Sansa y Myrcella terminaron de arreglarla. Llevaba un hermoso mini vestido cuello halter de muchos colores con lentejuelas, le hicieron rizos en su cabello y la maquillaron perfectamente. Estaba realmente preciosa.   
-Oh Arya estás bellísima- Catelyn y Sansa dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras lloraban.  
-Ustedes dos, se arruinaran su maquillaje- Myrcella dijo sonriente.  
-Es hora de irnos, todos a la limousina- Sansa gritó.  
-¿Realmente Sans? ¿Fuiste tan extra y contrataste una?- Arya arrugó el ceño a su hermana.  
-Soy inocente, madre lo hizo.  
-Ya, Arya ésta es tu noche, irás con tus hermanos en la limousina. Nosostros los alcanzamos en el salón con Myrcella y Dickon- Su madre había hablado.  
Los Stark se fueron con la música a todo volumen. Ned se encontraba feliz. En ése momento cuando se disponían a salir de su casa, un taxi llegó, bajando del mismo su hijo Jon y otros dos que no alcanzaba a distinguir.  
-Oh padre- gritó Jon- Por fin estamos aquí. Fue un infierno de viaje.  
-Lenguaje Jon- su madre lo regañó.  
-Lo siento, fue un infierno de viaje, madre.  
Ned sonrió a su hijo, quien comenzó a reír a carcajadas con Catelyn. Mientras se abrazaron.  
-Dioses Jon, debes ducharte- Catelyn regañó.  
-¡Gendry!- Myrcella se sorprendió al ver a su hermano mayor aquí.  
-Cella- el toro quería abrazar a su hermanita pero ella se lo impidió- Hueles terrible. No te atrevas a abrazarme así o le diré a mamá- ella amenazó.  
-Oh está bien- Gendry supo bien que no debía hacer enojar a su querida madre Cersei.  
-Yo lo invité, junto con Sam- Jon respondió calmado. Pero se nos hizo tarde, ¿Dónde está Arya?  
-Se acaban de ir con Sansa, Robb, Bran y Rickon- Dickon Tarly contestó mientras salía a encontrarse con su hermano.  
-Es bueno verte hermano.  
-Bueno, bueno estamos retrasados, Jon tienen que arreglarse y nos alcanzan en el salón, tienen 20 minutos, le pediré a Jory que venga por ustedes- Catelyn ordenó.  
La fiesta había comenzado, todos estaban bailando, los amigos de Arya estaban ahí con ella, Brienne, Jaqen, Ned Dayne, Brendan Hot Pie, Lyanna Mormont y Shireen no dejaban de tomarse fotos con la cumpleañera.   
Sansa se acercaba a su hermana y llevaba a Margaery Tyrell ahora Baratheon con ella, la esposa del menor de los ciervos no era muy querida en el medio porque a pesar de ser hermosa, era de todos sabido que lo único que le interesaba de su marido era su dinero.  
-Oh Arya, felicidades, te ves espectacular- Margaery dijo con una falsa sonrisa.  
-Gracias, tú también.  
-Oye, ¿Dónde dejaste a Aegon? ¿No ha llegado?- dijo con cizaña.  
Sansa quería ahorcarla en éste momento.  
-Creo que lo sabes bien Margaery, Aegon y yo terminamos hace seis meses, él tenía que mudarse definitivamente a Essos.  
-Es una pena. Pero ojalá y algún día encuentres a otro, aunque dudo con lo buen partido que era Aegon Targaryen.  
-Margaery- Catelyn dijo enojada- Te pido que no le llenes la cabeza de estupideces a mi hija. Ahora desaparece de mi vista, antes que me olvide que ante todo soy una dama.  
Arya y Sansa estaban sorprendidas de la reacción de su madre. Nunca la habían visto reaccionar así.  
-Te amo hija y siempre te voy a defender- su madre le besó la mejilla y salió dando órdenes a sus hijos menores de que se comportaran.  
Arya bailaba con su hermana en el centro de la pista, en el fondo se escuchaba la canción Cheap thrills de Sia y ellas se movieron al ritmo de la música. Eran sin duda hermosísimas.  
Jon por supuesto entró al salón y dejó a Gendry y Sam parados en la puerta, ellos fueron por una bebida y trataron de colarse y encajar, a lo lejos vislumbró a su hermana Cella con su novio Robb, si su padre estaba en lo cierto, ése par se casaría en vísperas de año nuevo.  
Su observación de su hermana y su cuñado se vio interrumpida cuando Sam le dijo al oído.  
-En el centro de la pista, ¿las ves?- Gendyr inmediatamente siguió con la mirada lo que le decía su amigo y se quedó sin palabras.  
-Son las hermanas de Jon, Sansa y Arya Stark.   
Por supuesto que conocía a Sansa Stark, su rostro estaba en todos lados desde que estaba en una relación con el hermano de Sam, pero ver a la “hermanita” de Jon lo había dejado sin palabras. Ella era preciosa. Y verla bailar tan provocativamente le hizo sentir cosas, deseaba que Jon lo hubiera traído antes para conocerla.  
-¡HERMANITA! –Jon gritó a su hermana mientras la abrazaba y la levantaba del piso.  
-¡Jon!- No pensé que vinieras. Estoy feliz de verte.  
-Yo también pequeño lobo, yo también.

Gendry observaba el intercambio entre su amigo y la chica más hermosa del mundo. Que por supuesto no se dio cuenta cuando Sam le dijo algo.  
-Gendry, Jon nos está hablando, ven.  
Gendry lo siguió sin emitir un solo sonido.  
-Arya mira, él es…  
-Samwell Tarly, por supuesto que nos conocemos, nos seguimos en instagram Jon- Arya rodó los ojos.  
-Hola Arya, te ves muy linda esta noche.  
-Gracias Sam, eso es muy dulce.  
-Y él és Gendry, ¿te acuerdas de él?   
-El hijo mayor de Roberth Baratheon, por supuesto, el niño que corría desnudo alrededor de nuestra piscina mientras su madre lo correteaba para cubrirlo.  
Gendry casi se ahoga con este comentario.  
-¿Exhibicionista desde pequeño? Sí, ese es Gendry- Sam dijo en burla.  
-Déjame presentarme correctamente My Lady- Arya frunció el ceño ante este “título” pero lo dejó hablar- Soy Gendry Baratheon, es un verdadero placer conocerte.  
-Arya Stark, estúpido, nada de “My Lady”  
Jon observaba la escena con miedo en sus ojos. ¿Acaso se gustaban?  
-¿Te puedo invitar un trago?  
-Es mi fiesta estúpido, prácticamente yo te lo estoy invitando a ti.  
Gendry iba a hablar pero ella se lo impidió.  
-Pero si puedes- le dijo guiñándole el ojo.  
Los partieron para el lado del bar mientras Jon se quedaba sin palabras en la pista de baile.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a los que leyeron mi oneshoot.


End file.
